


Heroes in Therapy: Introductory Sessions

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: Heroes in Therapy [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics)
Genre: Gen, Heroes in Crisis Rewrite, Heroes in Therapy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: Living in a world of superheroes and supervillains tends to leave a mark. Some people need to talk about their experiences.





	1. Red Arrow | Black Canary | Ravager

**Author's Note:**

> hey folx! i'm tee or @dykejadenguyen on tumblr (previously @dykebettekane). i came up with this whole heroes in therapy project and i'm so happy people responded well to it <3   
> without further ado, here are the hit introductory sessions i wrote! please tell me if you need any tags added.

_RED ARROW is frowning. He cracks his knuckles._

RA: Look, I’m a single father. A recovering addict. I’ve spent more of my life doing the superhero thing then I have not doing the superhero thing.

_RED ARROW glances up at the ceiling then makes eye contact with the camera again._

RA: Maybe it’s fucked me up.

_RED ARROW runs a hand through his hair. He sighs._

RA: It’s definitely fucked me up.

_RED ARROW shifts in his seat. He crosses his arms over his chest. A complicated expression works its way onto his face._

RA: It was fun for awhile. I loved working with GA and then with my friends. I loved stopping bad guys. I was good at it.

_RED ARROW frowns._

RA: I’m still good at it.

RA: I don’t know. Maybe I’m too old for this.

_RED ARROW chuckles. It’s not a happy sound._

RA: I’m only twenty-seven. 

* * *

_BLACK CANARY has an eyebrow arched and a wry smile spread across her face._

BC: You know, when I was a kid, I really wanted to be a therapist? I ended up being a rockstar instead.

BC: Momma would’ve preferred if I’d done neither and just been a florist like her. Well, Ollie’s running the shop and he’s much happier than I ever would have been doing so.

BC: I did end up following in her footsteps in one way, though.

_BLACK CANARY snorts and brushes her long hair out of her face._

BC: If you’d told me momma was a superhero when I was a kid, I would’ve laughed in your fucking face.

BC: The real irony is that when I became a hero I had no idea momma had been one in the ‘good old days’.

BC: But here I am, Black Canary number two.

_BLACK CANARY splays her hands out in mock jazz hands._

BC: Whoo!

_BLACK CANARY rolls her eyes._

BC: I’m happy where I am now, really. I’m happy who I am now.

BC: I just wish momma would’ve gotten to see it, you know?

_BLACK CANARY wipes tears out of her eyes before standing up and leaving._

* * *

_RAVAGER has a sneer on her face and her arms are crossed over her chest._

R: I don’t need to be here.

R: I don’t fucking want to be here either.

_RAVAGER reaches up and yanks at her newly cut short white hair; it doesn’t reach her chin._

R: I’m only here because Eddie was coming and I wanted to - I don’t know - support him or some shit. He deserves support.

R: Somebody assumed I was checking in and well. Here I am.

R: Look I might have some daddy issues but that doesn’t mean I need to talk to some weird robot therapist about all my problems.

_RAVAGER’S sneer grows. She keeps playing with her hair._

R: Everyone assumes I need therapy because of everything that went down with Slade but like. Whatever. It’s really not that big a deal. He manipulated me into shoving a sword in my eye and I’m over it. I don’t care anymore.

_RAVAGER looked away from the camera._

R: Is it weird that I sometimes wish I was still with him?

_RAVAGER makes a disgusted noise and stands up to leave the room._

R: Why am I even bothering with this?


	2. The Batkids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwingm | Oracle | Red Hood | Red Robin | Spoiler | Batgirl | Robin | Signal

_NIGHTWING has a smile on his face, one that doesn’t reach his eyes. He’s wringing his hands together in his lap._

NW: So I’m Nightwing, but I’m pretty sure you already knew that.

NW: I’m here because B told me about this place and I figured I might as well make use of it.

_The smile on NIGHTWING’S face disappears. A haunted expression replaces it._

NW: I, uh, I’m tired of being the strong one in my family.

NW: Don’t get me wrong! I want to support them but it’s just. Well, it’s just that I don’t get the chance to talk about my problems very often.

_NIGHTWING shrugs with one shoulder._

NW: It’s fine, really. I just thought I might as well come here and talk to someone.

_NIGHTWING looks away from the camera and stares at the ground instead._

NW: I’m just still so angry all the time, is the thing.

NW: I thought I’d grown from that but apparently not.

NW: I don’t even know what I’m angry about most of the time.

* * *

_ORACLE is scowling at the camera. She’s sitting as straight as possible in her wheelchair and has her arms crossed over her chest._

O: I am so tired of people thinking being paralyzed defines me.

O: The Joker’s actions do not define me!

_ORACLE’S eyes narrow._

O: I am my own woman. My successes are so much more important than what was done to me. I was Batgirl for five years and I’ve been Oracle for nearly a decade now. That is so much more important than anything the Joker thinks he did.

_ORACLE sighs._

O: Everyone assumes I’d be happier if I wasn’t in my chair. They refuse to accept that I’m perfectly happy with my life as it is.

_ORACLE looks away from the camera for the first time. Her expressions falls from anger to something more tired._

O: I didn’t even want to come today. Black Canary and Nightwing pressured me into it.

* * *

_RED HOOD is fidgeting with his empty harnesses. He’s looking slightly to the left of the camera._

RH: I’m not going to bother with the ‘introducing myself’ crap. I’m sure whoever’s going to watch this knows who I am.

RH: Look I’m here because Goldie mentioned it. He seemed to think it’d be good for me as well.

_RED HOOD looks agitated. He clutches at his bicep._

RH: I’m not trying to be a hero so I don’t really see why it matters.

_RED HOOD makes a dismissive noise._

RH: Look I’m not gonna like…ignore my trauma, or whatever. I fuckin’ died, of course I’m traumatized. But why does it fucking matter.

RH: We’re all traumatized. It’s part of existing in this world, a world full of gods and dumbasses.

RH: Honestly the fact that it took this long to set up something like this is wild. Someone should’ve gotten on it years ago - aren’t there several therapists who moonlight as superheroes? You’d think one of them would’ve suggested it.

RH: The difference between me and everyone else is I’m willing to do the hard shit to actually change things.

_RED HOOD scoffs and stands up._

RH: Like I said. This is a waste of my fucking time.

* * *

_RED ROBIN has a tense expression on his face. He’s taken his gloves off and is playing with them to keep his hands busy. He’s staring at his lap._

RR: I’m not great at asking for help.

RR: I was kind of trained out of it as a kid? My parents were too busy and my nanny usually seemed to busy to actually pay attention to me so I’d just do my own thing.

_RED ROBIN shrugs and runs a hand through his hair._

RR: When I became Robin, B and and ‘Wing got me into the habit of asking for help even though neither of them are particularly good at it.

RR: Actually I think Spoiler is the only who really got on me to ask people for help more.

_RED ROBIN chuckles sadly._

RR: I kind of fell out of the habit when she died. Well, when I thought she died. Especially when B disappeared afterwards and we all thought he was dead too.

RR: Everyone kinda died all at once on me. At least they all came back?

_RED ROBIN looks up for the first time. He looks tired._

RR: This isn’t even what I came to talk about. I don’t think I’m ready to go into that though. Maybe next time.

* * *

_SPOILER had her hood back and her hair down, but kept her mask on. She was fidgeting with the edge of her cape._

S: I’m sure this place gets a lot of “I don’t know why I’m here”s. Well not from me. I know why I’m here.

S: The problem is, there’s a lot of reasons why I’m here.

_SPOILER captures her thick curls and pulls them back into a messy ponytail. She lets her hands fall to her lap._

S: Seriously, pick one. Messed up dad, messed up mom, teenage pregnancy, authority figures who’d rather I wasn’t here. And that’s just the mundane reasons.

S: I was tortured. For days. I managed to escape but I almost died. And even though I didn’t die, I still ended up pretending I was dead for a while. I, uh, don’t remember exactly how long.

_SPOILER sighs and seems to curl inwards. Her ponytail hangs over her shoulder._

S: Nobody wanted me to be a vigilante. I ended up being a cautionary tale.

S: The worst part is that I would happily deal with all of that if it meant that I was unquestionably accepted now.

S: But I’m not. They still don’t want me.

* * *

_BATGIRL is sitting with her hands clasped in her lap. Her muscles are tense and she’s primed to flee if she feels the need to._

BG: This is not easy for me. I am not good with…language.

BG: Cain made sure of that.

_BATGIRL tilts her head to the side._

BG: I am here because Red Robin and Spoiler are. We decided to do this together.

BG: I guess I should talk about how I feel like no one…hears me. I don’t speak out loud often, so people don’t listen for when I am ready to talk.

_BATGIRL’S mask shifts. She wraps her arms around herself._

BG: I have a lot to say. I just don’t know how.

_BATGIRL stands and her cape swings around. Her hands have formed fists._

BG: I am done for now.

* * *

_ROBIN is sitting with his cape fanned around him. The camera is aimed lower than normal to capture his face. He is scowling._

R: Nightwing forced me to come. I have nothing I wish to talk about.

_ROBIN’S scowl becomes a sneer._

R: Especially not to a machine.

_ROBIN is silent for a moment before he begins fidgeting. He grips at his cape._

R: If I have to be here, I guess I can complain.

R: My family is too large and messy and full of idiots. No one has enough time to pay attention to me and the ones who do aren’t the ones I want.

R: The only people who seem determined to spend time with me are Nightwing and Spoiler. They are…acceptable.

_For the first time, ROBIN’S expression shows vulnerability. He licks his lips._

R: I just…I just found out Mother killed Grandfather. I haven’t talked to anybody about it.

_ROBIN stands up, suddenly. His face darkens._

R: And I’m not going to!

_ROBIN storms off._

* * *

_SIGNAL has an awkward smile on his face. He keeps reaching up and fidgeting with his helmet._

S: You know, when you’re a kid you think being a superhero must be the coolest thing in the world.

S: No one warns you that heroes don’t get to be happy though.

_SIGNAL chuckles._

S: Okay, maybe I’m being a bit melodramatic. But for real, I haven’t met a single hero who doesn’t have a traumatic origin story.

S: I wish I was different. Wish I could say I’m perfectly happy.

_SIGNAL shrugs and turns his head away from the camera._

S: It’s too bad I’m a shit liar.

_SIGNAL looks at the camera again and purses his lips._

S: I got adopted by Batman, dude! That should be the coolest thing in the world. But it means I have messed up parents. They got hit with the Joker toxin.

_Signal hugs himself and ducks his head._

S: And it’s not like I feel all that wanted with the rest of the Bats. B is awesome but everyone else is so settled and I’m just the new guy.

S: Man, I’m literally living the dream and here I am complaining.

S: I just wish I fit in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you'd like to see a comic of the nightwing dialogue: [ghostbunn drew it on tumblr](https://ghostbunn.tumblr.com/post/186100703962/all-dialogue-written-by-dykebettekane-i-couldnt), isn't it beautiful? give her a compliment and while you're at it, check out the rest of their gorgeous art - including the other hits they posted!


	3. Catwoman | Harley Quinn | Poison Ivy | Talia al Ghul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter folx! i have plans to write more in this series and i may add another chapter later to add a few more characters, but for now this story is complete!

_CATWOMAN is sitting primly, her hands clasped in her lap. She has a blank expression on her face._

CW: I didn’t want to come today. But Harley and Ivy said if they were doing it, I had to as well. Siren solidarity and all that.

_CATWOMAN rolls her eyes. She lifts her hands and splays them into unenthusiastic jazz hands._

CW: So here I am.

CW: Harley says I need to talk about what lead to me leaving B - my fiancé at the alter.

_CATWOMAN’S blank face disappears as she frowns. She leans forward, bracing her forearms against her legs._

CW: I don’t need to talk about it. I made my choices and those choices meant that I wouldn’t be staying with him.

CW: Everyone needs to just accept that.

_CATWOMAN sits up and leans back against the wall. Her face is carefully blank again. She’s silent for a moment._

CW: Everyone needs to just leave me the hell alone.

* * *

_HARLEY QUINN is sitting cross-legged in her seat, with an uncharacteristically somber expression. She has her hands tucked under her thighs and appears to be trying to make herself look smaller._

HQ: Hiya. I’m, uh, I’m here because I need ta admit the truth.

HQ: Mistah J abuses me.

_HARLEY QUINN ducks her head._

HQ: Pam-a-lamb says I needs ta say it out loud. Says I need ta tell someone. That it doesn’t have ta be her, though.

_HARLEY QUINN shrugs one shoulder._

HQ: Imma trained psychiatrist. I know she’s right.

_HARLEY QUINN looks at the door._

HQ: I can’t believe I fell for his shit.

HQ: The worst part is that I know if somebody said that ta me, I’d tell them it’s not their fault. I know that.

_HARLEY QUINN uncrosses her legs and pulls them tight into her chest, tucking her chin behind her knees._

HQ: I just can’t believe that it isn’t my fault. I shoulda been smarter.

* * *

_POISON IVY is sitting with perfect posture, her hands clasped in her lap, and her chin tilted up. She has an agressive light in her eyes._

PI: Hello, I am Dr. Pamela Isley, though I go by Poison Ivy these days. I am here because Batman insisted I be in his attempt to rehabilitate me.

_POISON IVY’S nostrils flare._

PI: I do not need him to rehabilitate me.

_POISON IVY reaches up to rub the bridge of her nose._

PI: He believes me a villain. Whilst I have done villainous things, I do not believe he is right. I am, at my core, one thing.

PI: I am Mother Nature’s protector. Her last defense.

PI: Humans insist on destroying the planet. I believe she is more important than them and I am not going to try and hide that.

_POISON IVY’S jaw tenses._

PI: That does not mean I wish to destroy humanity. I just want to stop it from killing everything in its pursuit of progress.

_POISON IVY sits in silence for a moment. The aggressive light in her eyes fades. When she speaks again, her voice is softer._

PI: Does that make me a villain?

* * *

_TALIA AL GHUL is sitting perfectly still with her face turned so it can’t be seen by the camera. Her hands are formed into fists at her sides._

TAG: I am Talia al Ghul, daughter of the demon.

_TALIA AL GHUL’S jaw clenches and her fist tightens._

TAG: Or I was the daughter of the demon. As far as I can tell, Father is dead now.

_TALIA AL GHUL turns her head so her face is visible, revealing a bandage covering the right side._

TAG: I’m the one who killed him.

_TALIA AL GHUL puts her hands, which are still forming fists, into her lap._

TAG: A month ago I learned he has been…manipulating me. Controlling me in a way I did not know was possible.

TAG: When I realized what he was doing, I had to stop him.

_TALIA AL GHUL’S voice grows tight and she looks away._

TAG: I’m sorry, I can’t do this right now.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at [my tumblr](http://dykejadenguyen.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
